Through Different Eyes
by The Fallen Starmaster
Summary: Tai and Mimi switch bodies! You can only imagine what's going to happen!
1. Chapter 1

Through Different Eyes  
  
  
I don't know where this came from, well, actually I did, but...someone dared me to write this fic, without humor, just being totally series. That was hard on my part, well, enjoy.  
  
  
Part 1:  
  
"I still don't understand why we had to separate from everyone," Mimi said as she sat underneath a big tree.   
  
"I told you why," Tai said, scanning the horizon of the Digital Forest,"Because we'd cover more ground this way."  
  
"I know that," Mimi said, sitting down,"but why did you and me have to end up together?"  
  
"Listen," Tai said, turning around,"I pulled the names out of a hat, okay?"  
  
"Okay! Sheesh!"  
  
Tai took a few more seconds to stare her down. Mimi caught him, and quickly pulled her legs up, so that Tai couldn't look down her short white skirt anymore. "Stop looking you pervert."  
  
"Hey," he said, turning around,"I'm not the one wearing something so tight and small."  
  
"Why you little..." she began.  
  
"Mimi," Tai started,"Let's just find that device."  
  
"Fine," she said, getting up,"Let's go."  
  
They started walking for a couple of minutes, when Mimi said,"By the way, Tai, what are we looking for? You and Davis never told us."  
  
"Oh yeah," he said, looking around the forest,"Izzy said that Tentomon was reporting strange energy waves in this forest."  
  
"Maybe that could be it?" Mimi asked, pointing towards a large structure in the distance.  
  
"Yes," Tai said, "that could be it."  
  
  
A little later the two approached the base of the structure. It was in a clearing surrounded by large bushes.  
  
"This place really needs a gardener," Mimi said, walking towards the large hedges. Suddenly, the hedges started to shake, and Mimi jumped back, "Ahh!"  
  
"Mimi," Tai said,"Be careful."  
  
"But, there's something in there," she said.  
  
The two watched the bushes shake, and a giant Digimon came out.  
  
"Its a Golemon!" Mimi said,"What are we going to do? We don't have our Digimon!"  
  
The Golemon looked at them, then he started yelling. He turned, and ran back into the forest.  
  
"What was that about?" Tai asked.  
  
"I don't know," Mimi said,"But I think we got lucky. Let's see what's inside, then leave."  
  
Tai agreed and soon the two of them were at the top of the high stars. They walked inside the small room and found nothing except a weird object. "What's that?" Mimi asked.  
  
"It looks like a Digi-Egg," he said, picking it up,"But it has two squares connected to each other on it, I've never seen one like this before."  
  
"Let's take it anyway," Mimi said,"Then let's meet up with the others. This place is giving me the creeps."  
  
"Yeah," Tai said,"Let's go."  
  
The two of them walked back down the stairs, where they were greeted by a group of Botamon. "Look how cute they are!" Mimi shriek, rushing over to pick one up, when the suddenly started attacking.  
  
"Ahh!" Mimi said, running back over to Tai,"What are they doing?"  
  
"I don't know," Tai said, grabbing Mimi's hand,"But let's leave."  
  
The two of them ran through the forest, being chased by a horde of Botamon with nasty attitudes. "I hope there's one around here...There!"  
  
"What?" Mimi asked, looking in his direction.  
  
"A television set," he said,"We can get out of here!"  
  
"I'm with you!"  
  
The two of them held up their Digivices and were pulled through the television set. As they were pulled through the Digital Gate, the device in Tai's hand started to glow strangely. The light it emitted enveloped both Tai and Mimi, filling them with a strange sensation. That sensation was soon replaced by slamming into the hard floor of the computer lab.  
  
"Ouch!" Tai said sitting up with his eyes closed. He placed a hand on his forehead. "That hurt!" he thought. Then he noticed that his hair was in the way. He pushed it out of the way, wondering how his thick hair had reach his forehead. That's when he noticed the unfamiliar weight on his chest.  
  
His eyes shot open and he noticed the unfamiliar clothes he was wearing. He saw a red and blue short sleeve shirt that ended above his navel. Further down his new figure was a short white skirt that fully showcased his curves, then he saw knee high socks and a pair of platform shoes. "Oh my...." he started, then placed his hands to his mouth, surprised at the sound that came out.  
  
He quickly got up and ran over to a black computer screen. The reflection wasn't that good, but he still saw what he needed. "How...what..why...how did....I'm Mimi!"  
  
Then he heard his old voice cry out,"What the hell happen?"  
  
He turned around and saw his old body standing up,"Mimi?"  
  
His old face looked at him,"Tai?"  
  
"Yeah," he said,"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know," Mimi said,"But..what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know!" Tai said,"I'm you!"  
  
"A worse fate, I could not imagine," she said, sarcasticly.  
  
"This isn't time for jokes," Tai said. He lend against the table, and crossed his arms, feeling more than a little weird from his new breasts. "We were still ourselves before we went through the gate, what happened while we were inside?"  
  
"I remember a weird energy coming from..." Mimi started.  
  
"The Egg!" both of them said. They started searching the ground, when Tai found it. He bent down to pick it up, but felt a draft on his underside, then he quickly pulled back up. He bent his knees this time and went down. "Why did Mimi have to where a skirt so short?" he asked himself as he picked up the egg.  
  
When he turned around, he saw Mimi laughing at him. "If you're going to be a girl, you're going to have to act more lady-like."  
  
"I'm not going to be a girl any longer than I have to," he said, holding up the egg,"I've got to talk to Izzy, about this. Until then, we've got to keep this a secret."  
  
"Why?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Because, if anyone found out about this, we'd probably end up in a lab, being dissected."  
  
"I guess you're right," Mimi said,"So, I've got to pretend to be you until we find a way back?"  
  
Tai nodded, then sighed. "and I've got to pretend to be you, at least I know where you live."  
  
Mimi nodded, then started laughing,"You've got a photo shoot in a couple of days, not to mention a date with Matt tonight!"  
  
"What?" Tai shouted,"Well, I'll have to cancel."  
  
"You will do no such thing!" Mimi said,"When I get back to my body, I want to be able to have a nice life with Matt, okay?"  
  
"What if I refuse?" Tai asked.  
  
"Then I will make up your body to look exactly like a girls!"  
  
"Deal," Tai said,"Well, we'd better get going, I'll hang on to the Egg."  
  
  
"Oh, Mimi, you're home, good."  
  
Tai looked around the house. Despite the fact that Mimi's mom decorated the place, it wasn't covered in all pink. "Mimi?"  
  
He turned in the direction of the voice, and saw a familiar looking woman walking up to him,"Oh, uh, hi...mom."  
  
"Hi, sweety," she said, niecly,"Matt called and said he'd be here to pick you up at seven."  
  
Tai felt something tighten in the pit of his stomach,"Right. I-uh, was just going to get ready now."  
  
He threw off his shoes, then started walking into the apartment. "Now I've just got to find the right room..."  
  
He started walking down the hall, when he got a bit of luck. There was a big sign with the name, MIMI written across it. "That must be her room!" he thought as he walked inside. It was, without a doubt. The entire room was covered in pink.  
  
Tai groaned and shut the door. "Now I've probably got to take a bath."  
  
He sighed as he peeled off his socks, then he did the same with his skirt. "Hah," he said to himself,"Even her underwear is pink."  
  
to be continued..... 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:  
  
Tai was unsure of what to do as she studied the bath water. How did girls take baths? She assumed that it was that different from a guy's bath habits, but, there were different areas to wash. Mimi's hair was twice as long as his used to be..   
  
"Might as well get this over with,"she thought as she untied her robe. She easily placed her leg into the water and slide down against the back, lying in the water as she had seen women on t.v. do it.   
  
She sat lying in the bath,"Now what do I do?"  
  
After about an hour, she just did what he usually did. She washed himself and her hair, wishing she payed to attention to Mimi's blabbering about what shampoo she uses.  
  
After she had dried himself off, she put the robe back on and walked back to Mimi's room. "I wonder how Mimi is doing? I hope that idiot remembered to keep quiet about this!"  
  
  
  
  
"Really, Mimi?" Kari asked, her eyes open wide.  
  
Mimi nodded, sitting on the end of Kari's bed."Yup, and Tai's got the egg now. Tomorrow we're going to talk to Izzy about it."  
  
Kari nodded, her eyes still wide open. It was so unbelievable that part of her didn't want to believe it, but, everything Mimi told her, were things that Tai would have no way of knowing. "So, Mimi, how does it feel to be a guy?"  
  
"I don't know," he said, shrugging Tai's shoulders,"Its really different, but I wish I had my old body back."  
  
He sighed and got up and walked over to Kari's closet,"Hey Kari, do you think any of your clothes would fit Tai's body?"  
  
Kari was about to protest, when she smiled. "Hold on, I'll get a camera!"  
  
  
Tai stared at herself in the mirror. "I guess this is okay, I never had this much trouble in my old body."  
  
She had chosen out of Mimi's closet a pink dress without any sleeves that ended slightly above her knees. The only problem that she didn't like about it was that it showed too much cleavage. Normally, he'd enjoy seeing that, but, this time they were HIS!  
  
She hadn't done anything with her hair, she just simply dried it. She tried her best with the makeup, remembering how she'd seen Kari do it, and she was pleased that she didn't look like a hooker. With Mimi's body, she could easily pass as one.  
  
"Mimi!" he heard Mrs. Tachiwaka yell,"Matt's here."  
  
"Great!" Tai thought. She turned around and wobbled across the floor.   
  
"Damn heels!" she thought as she stumbled out the door.  
  
Inside the living room, she saw Matt sitting on the couch. "Hi Mimi."  
  
"Hi, Matt," she said, walking like she's seen Mimi do,"How are you tonight?"  
  
"Just fine. How about you?"  
  
"Oh, I haven't felt like myself lately."  
  
"Well," Matt said, walking towards the door,"Maybe you'll feel better after tonight."  
  
Tai didn't say anything as she followed Matt out the door.  
  
  
"This movie stinks!" Tai thought to herself,"I'd prefer a great Dragonball Z movie, but instead Matt drags me to this romance crap!" She then smiled to himself,"At least I get dinner and a move for free!"  
  
She moved in his seat again. "How can girls sit with these skirts? This thing is driving me crazy!"  
  
She shifted her legs. She couldn't get comfortable. Then she had a thought, she crossed her legs. "Ahh, this is better," she though,"So, that's the secret."  
  
She watched the movie for a bit longer."I'm thirsty." She was about to get up, when she remembered where she was. "Wait, this is a date, and I'm the girl."  
  
She turned her head and whispered to Matt. "Matt, I'm thirty."  
  
"Okay, Mimi," she said, getting up,"I'll be right back."  
  
"Hee hee," Tai smiled to herself,"I might actually enjoy this! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
  
Dinner was great too. Tai didn't have to worry about paying anything. Matt took her to a niece restaurant were he ordered a large steak. Tai wanted something from the steak menu also, but she then realized that she was in Mimi's body, which meant having Mimi's appetite. Tai had never seen Mimi eat more than a 6 oz burger in one sitting before.   
  
"What should I have then?" she thought, studying the menu,"I know Mimi and Kari like to eat salads a lot. Sora never did like all that green stuff, oh geez! This would be so much easier if I had switch with Sora! I know everything about her! Um...well...."  
  
She stared studying the salad section, her eyes gazing towards the steak section. Finally, he decided to comprismise.   
  
She turned and looked at the waiter and smiled the biggest smile he could make. "Could I please get the Chef's Salad?"  
  
The waiter tap his pencil on his pad,"I'm sorry, but that's only for lunch."  
  
Tai then turned her smile around. "Oh, please?"  
  
The waiter studied Tai's face. "Oh, okay. For a pretty face like yours..."  
  
"Yes!" Tai thought,"That's the same trick Mimi used on me right when he returned home from the Digiworld to Search for the Eight Child. This face just melts guys away! Being a girl does have its advantages!"  
  
"Of course," she thought,"Being a guy stuck in a girl's body does have disadvantages also. Like when your boyfriend is trying to make a more on you!"  
  
Tai quickly scooted over in the seat a bit, making the arm that Matt was going to drape around her shoulders fall onto the seat.   
  
"Mimi?" Matt asked,"What's wrong? You've been avoiding me all evening. What's wrong?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me," Tai said,"Its too weird."  
  
"Hey," Matt said,"I've seen plenty of weird things."  
  
"Well," Tai said,"What if I told you that I was really Tai?"  
  
Matt looked at her questionably. "What do you mean?"  
  
Tai quickly recounted the tale of how he and Mimi found the egg, and upon returning home, found themselves in each other's body.  
  
"Mimi, are you feeling okay?" Matt asked.  
  
"Matt," Tai said,"Do you remember the time when you and me snuck into the girl's locker room at school?"  
  
Matt's eyes flew open. "Oh my Gosh....Tai, it is you!"  
  
"See," she said,"I told you it was me."  
  
Matt was amazed. "Tai..I...I...How does it feel to be a girl?"  
  
Tai smiled slightly. "I..don't know yet. I haven't really...checked myself out yet."  
  
Matt looked at her with a questioned look, then Tai pointed at her breasts. Matt nodded with an understanding look on his face. "I get it, but I guess you've adjusted pretty well, considering you've managed to make that waiter get you that salad you wanted."  
  
Tai started to blush. "Well, I..ah.."  
  
Matt suddenly got a look on his face. "Hey Tai..um..where is the egg now?"  
  
"Back at Mimi's house, why?"  
  
"Could, I maybe use it? Just to see what being a girl is like?"  
  
"Uh, sure why not?" she said,"But first we'd better get to Izzy and see if he can work it."  
  
"Great," Matt said,"Let's go."  
  
"Wait," Tai said, holding up her hand,"I do want to eat first."  
  
"Fine," Matt said,"But you're going to help pay then."  
  
"No way!" Tai said,"We're on a date, and I'm still the girl, meaning you're paying! Besides, I don't have any money."  
  
She showed Matt her purse,"See, flat broke!"  
  
"Of course," Matt said,"All Mimi's money probably went into that fancy dress you're wearing!"  
  
to be continued.....  



	3. Chapter 3

part 3:  
  
For the usages of the different pronouns, whenever I describe Tai or Mimi as their true selves, their 'spirits' if you will, I will use 'he' or 'she' respectively, other than that, the pronouns will reflect the gender of the body they're in.  
  
  
Tai stood outside of the electronics store in the mall. She was leaning against the brick wall, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Where is he?" she asked herself,"Izzy was supposed to meet me here a half an hour ago!"  
  
She kept her gaze to the ground, avoiding the looks she was getting from the guys passing by. "Damn it!" she thought to herself,"I picked out the lest sexy thing I could find, and I'm still getting stares! I'm sure Mimi just loves that, but I'm not her! At least, not truly."  
  
She sighed as he looked herself over. All the skirts and dresses in Mimi's closet were just too feminine for Tai, so he just picked out a pair of jeans, and a stripped tank top. He hadn't did anything to her hair or put any make up on, which got her stares from Mimi's mother, and he was till getting stares from the guys! He was the leader of the Digi-destined for crying out loud! This was humiliating, and it was made all the worse by having to wait for Izzy!  
  
  
She remembered calling him earlier this morning. "Hello, Izzy?"  
  
"Oh," the voice on the other end of the phone said, "Mimi, what can I do for you?"  
  
She wasn't sure how to tell him that she wasn't Mimi, so she just simply said it. "Oh, Izzy, I'm not Mimi, I'm really Tai."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen, Mimi and I were in the Digiworld, when we found a weird egg. When we traveled back through the gate, the egg emanated some sort of energy, and Mimi and I switched bodies. Please believe me."  
  
Izzy didn't say anything for a long time, then said,"Mimi, I don't know what kind of game this is, but I really don't have time for it."  
  
Tai sighed and said,"Listen, remember that one time you and me got drunk and we let all those rats lose from the science lab?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Tai it is you!" Izzy exclaimed,"Wh-how?"  
  
She groaned,"I just told you, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, well, listen, um...I suppose you want me to examine that egg, right?"  
  
"Yes," she said,"I'll bring it over.."  
  
"No," he said,"I'll meet you in front of the electronics store in the mall at about 12, okay?"  
  
  
Tai looked down at the wrist watch she took off of Mimi's bed. "Izzy!" she said to herself,"Its 1:00, where are you?"  
  
Suddenly, she felt as if she was being watched. She looked up and caught a glimpse of a guy about her age, quickly turning his gaze away from her.   
  
Tai shot his head down, turning beat red. She couldn't take it anymore! She was going to leave, when she saw Izzy walking towards her.  
  
"Izzy!" she yelled,"Where have you been?"  
  
"Uh, Sorry, 'Mimi', but I was running late this morning, where's the egg?"  
  
"Right here," Tai said, reaching inside of her pink bag. She held up the strange digi-egg,"Here it is."  
  
Izzy took it and began examining it,"Hmm," he said,"I will need to examine this a bit more. Did you eat all ready?"  
  
Tai shook her head,"No, I didn't. Why? Are you going to take me out?"  
  
Izzy looked at his friend strangely,"I still you're enjoying this too much."  
  
"Hey," she said, opening her arms,"I got a free meal out of Matt last night."  
  
Izzy smiled slightly,"Really? Does that mean the two of you went out last night?"  
  
Tai started to blush. "Mimi blackmailed me!"  
  
"Right, " Izzy said, smiling slightly as he turned around.  
  
  
"I don't believe it!" Mimi said, through his hand up in the air,"I can't belive that little witch!"  
  
Kari looked at Mimi in her brother's body strangely,"Um, how do you know that Tai's got the egg?"  
  
"Because," he said,"Tai went to the mall, and Izzy went to the mall. Tai's no doubt going to give him the egg to examine, and then you'll never get your chance."  
  
Kari nodded, feeling a strange feeling in her stomach. "Uh, Mimi, I guess I'm kind of nervous."  
  
"Don't worry," Mimi said,"You'll like being a guy! Its a lot better then being a girl. Who are you going to switch with?"  
  
Kari got a devilish grin on her face,"T.K.'s going to meet me at my house later."  
  
Mimi nodded her approval. "He's pretty good looking. Now, where are they?"  
  
  
Tai took a sip of her soda, then continued," So, can you get it to work again?"  
  
"Yes," Izzy said, nodding," It seems to work from the energy of our Digivices. I should be able to get you back to your normal body soon."  
  
"Well," Tai said,"Actually, Matt, sort of wants to use it."  
  
Izzy nearly choked on his hot dog,"What? Who?"  
  
Tai shrugged. "I don't know, but I have to find a girl he can change places with."  
  
"Who? Sora?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nah, I wouldn't want to hurt Sora like that, I was thinking more along the lines of Jun."  
  
"What?" he asked,"Why?"  
  
"I don't know," she said,"But I've got to get Jun over to Mimi's apartment later tonight, along with Matt."  
  
Izzy looked at her strangely.  
  
"Don't look at me like that," she said,"Come on, Izzy, you're a scientist. You know about experimintaion! Think of what Matt and I could learn about differences between the sexes!"  
  
"All I can think about is the two of you examining each other!"  
  
"Very funny," she said, getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Just to the restroom," she said,"I'll be right back."  
  
  
A few tables away in the food court, Mimi and Kari overheard this. "So," Mimi said,"Those little perverts!"  
  
"It doesn't matter though, right?" Kari asked,"We know where the egg is going to be, we just have to get over there later tonight."  
  
"Yeah," Mimi said, taking a bite of his giant burger. The one thing she noticed about guys, was that their appetites were so much larger. Mimi had eaten at least four breakfasts this morning.  
  
"Come on," Kari said, getting up,"Let's go."  
  
to be continued...  
  
Hahahaha, things are going to get good in the next chapter! HAHAHAHAHAHA, I'm so sick! 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4:  
  
Author's note: This fic ignore's the fact that Mimi lives in America. So, in other words she goes to school in the same class as Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy.  
  
  
Tai started to feel nervous as she stood outside in front of the High School, feeling completely uncomfortable in her new uniform. "No wonder girls are always so crabby!" he thought to himself, "These damn uniform skirts are a pain!"  
  
She grabbed the bottom of her skirt and pulled it down slightly. "That feels a little better," she thought,"Now I've just got to watch out for guys with mirrors on their shoes!"  
  
Tai started to walk towards the school when she heard someone yelled out,"Hi, Mimi!"  
  
Her heart started to pound fast as he recognized who's voice it was. She turned around slowly, and remembering how Mimi would act, she threw her arms up in the air. "Hi Sora!" Tai yelled.  
  
"So," Sora said, running up to the person she thought was really Mimi,"How was your weekend?"  
  
"Oh, um, well," she said,"I uh, well, Mimi-er, I mean Tai and I went to the Digiworld to search for that disturbance.."  
  
"Really?" Sora asked,"What did you find? Kari and I didn't find anything."  
  
"Oh, we found this weird egg that Izzy's looking at," she said, as the two started walking inside.  
  
"Say," Sora said,"Didn't you think it was weird that Tai choose teams out of a hat? That was strange, everyone got all mixed up."  
  
"You have no idea," Tai said in a whisper.  
  
"What?" Sora asked.  
  
"Nothing," Tai said. "Man!" he thought,"This is weird to be talking to the girl I have a crush on while I'm a girl too! This is so weird!"  
  
BRING! BRING!  
  
"Well," Tai said,"That's the bell, I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"Right," Sora said,"Bye."  
  
After Sora left, Tai reached inside her bag and pulled out a list of Mimi's classes and her locker. "Let's see," she said, walking down the hall,"213, 215, 217, 219, ah, here we go, 220!"  
  
She opened Mimi's locker and saw a wall of pink on the inside, with a picture of some male heart throb taped to the inside locker door. She reached to get some of Mimi's books, but found that they were trapped underneath a pile of girl's magazines and scented perfume of some kind. Tai briefly had a vision of spraying that stuff on himself for another date with Matt. That sent shivers up his spine,"I can't wait to get back to my old body!" she said to herself,"And I thought the bathroom problems were tough!"  
  
As Tai walked to her first class, she realized that the bathroom problems were pretty easy to overcome. He had gotten over the primary differences pretty easily, it was the psychological differences that were hard. Since everyone assumed he was Mimi, he had to act like her, and that meant like a 'girly' girl, obsessing over make-up, clothes, and boys. The first two he could wing, the last filled him with dread.   
  
  
Tai walked down the stairs to the locker rooms slowly, unsure of what to do. She wanted to ask Mimi what girls did in the locker rooms, but Tai had not be able to reach Mimi, since Saturday when they exchanged bodies. She had been dreading this all day, but figured that girls probably did the same things that guys did in the locker rooms, change into their gym clothes.  
  
She walked down the hall and reached the door to the girls locker room. "Might as well get this over with," she thought as she walked in.  
  
The first thing she noticed was that their was not stench as their was in the guys locker room, everything was so clean. Tai was amazed as she started to walk inside towards the rows of benches.  
  
"Hey Mimi!"  
  
She turned and saw Sora standing by two empty lockers,"I saved you one."  
  
"Oh great!" Tai thought to himself,"Sora's in this gym class? Maybe I should pay attention when she she talks about her day!"  
  
"Hi, Sora," Tai said, trying to be cheerful as she sat down next to her,"How was your day so far?"  
  
"Oh not bad," Sora said, taking off her green top,"You know, I really hate my Biology class. I know that as a florist, I should know biology so I can make plants properly, but..."  
  
Tai didn't hear the rest of what she was saying as he watched Sora take off her white undershirt. Tai was so focused on her bra, that he forgot where, and more importantly, who he was. "Mimi? Mimi?"  
  
Tai snapped back and remembered that he was Mimi,"Uh, yes Sora?" she asked, trying to sound more like a girl, making Mimi's all ready high-pitched voice even louder. She was blushing, and starting to sweat.  
  
Sora sighed, then smiled reasuringly,"I know you think red is an awful color for a bra, but I really like it and..."  
  
"Oh, oh!" Tai said, breathing a sigh of relif,"The color, right, yes, its awful! Why did you pick something like that anyway?"  
  
"Because I happen to like red," she said,"Don't you think you should get changed? You know how much the gym teacher hates it if we're late."  
  
"Right," Tai said, starting to pull off her own uniform.  
  
  
The rest of the day went pretty uneventful. As long as Tai remembered that he was a she, there weren't anymore problems. Although, after gym, she had to turn the other way while Sora was undressing, but other than that, it was fine.  
  
She was worried about Cheerleading practice, she had no idea about any of the moves they used and was seriously considering skipping that practice. Then he thought about Mimi's warning. She had told him that if he messed up her life, she would make his male body (the one she was stuck in) into a total cross dresser.   
  
So Tai found herself walking back towards the locker room, when a bunch of girls that he recognized as cheerleaders ran out, still in their school uniforms. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, Mimi," a girl he knew as Michelle said, as she ran by,"Practice got canceled, so we're going to watch the soccer practices."  
  
"Oh good," Tai thought,"I don't have to go to-wait! Soccer practices?! Mimi's in my body and I'm on the team! Oh great!"  
  
She turned and started running after them.  
  
  
Mimi hated to admit it, but she was really enjoying this. She had watched Tai and the other guys play soccer for a very long time when she cheered for them, so she knew the game. What she really like was the strength in her new body. She found she could run the entire soccer field without stopping for a breath, something she couldn't have done in her old body.   
  
"Kamiya! Heads up!"  
  
Mimi turned and saw that someone was dribbling the ball up the field, ready to make a goal. He ran to steal the ball, the wind whipping against his shirtless chest was a strange, but very welcomed sensation to Mimi.   
  
Meanwhile, Tai and the rest of the canceled cheerleader practice had sat themselves on the bleachers watching the game. Tai had been afraid that Mimi would totally screw up the practice, but, surprisingly, she was doing quite well.  
  
After the 'girls' watched the one they thought was Tai steal the ball away from the other team and pass it to a person on his team, they started whistling and cheering. Tai found himself caught up in their excitement and did the same.   
  
On the field, Mimi heard the cheering and turned towards the bleachers. He saw the cheerleaders, and then saw Tai sitting there. He decided to have a little fun, so he waved at Tai.  
  
The girls started gasping, turning to Tai. "Mimi!" Michelle cried out,"Did you see what Tai did to you?"  
  
"No," Tai said,"What?"  
  
"He waved at you! I think he likes you!"  
  
Mimi smiled at the conversation he knew that Tai was getting, so he didn't see the ball pound him in the side of the head.  
  
Tai shivered, as he watched Mimi, in his body, fall to the ground. His teammates helped him to his feet and brought him over to the bleachers where he sat with an ice pack on his head.  
  
As the guys went back to their game, the girls turned to Tai. "Well, Mimi," Michelle said,"Here's your chance! Go and talk to him!"  
  
Tai was about to protest, but then figured this would be a good way to know what Mimi had been doing to him, so he said,"All right! I'm going!"  
  
He walked down the bleachers like stairs, until reaching the bottom one. "Hi, 'Tai'," she said.  
  
Mimi turned around and saw her old body s 


	5. chapter 5

Part 5:  
  
Tai was sitting on the chair to Mimi's desk, trying to get her homework done. It wasn't easy because her mind kept wandering. After Izzy called and said he had figured out how the egg worked, she kept her promise and got Jun to come over for a slumber party later that night. She also had to call Mimi and get Kari, T.K. over too. She was glad that Mimi's parents were going to be away that night, things were going to get very confusing.  
  
Tai leaned back in her chair, stretching out. It felt a little weird to see the two bumps on her chest as she did, but he had gotten use to them. She then went back to work. She continued on her math problems, when she suddenly noticed that she was twirling her hair like Mimi did. "Must be the stress," he thought to himself when he noticed something else. She looked down and saw that under the uniform skirt that her legs were crossed.  
  
"What's happening to me?" she thought,"Am I really starting to act like Mimi? I've got to get out of this body soon........maybe tonight...."  
  
She got up and looked at her self in the full length mirror. A reflection of an extremely pretty girl with shoulder length pink hair wearing a green school uniform started back at her. "Maybe Matt would like to wear this body, or even T.K........but he wants to go with Jun, and T.K.'s going with Kari, how do I trick them....."  
  
The door bell rang. "I'll think of this later," she said to herself,"Matt must be here."  
  
She opened the door. "Sora! Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
Mimi's best friend walked inside. "Well, I wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean, you were acting weird in school..."  
  
Tai watched Sora's bare legs as she sat down on the couch. She was wearing a pink skirt and white shirt. "Well?"  
  
"Oh, right," Tai said, closing the door and sitting next to her,"Well, um, nothing's really been wrong, I've just...."  
  
The doorbell rang again. "That must be Matt," Tai thought to herself. "Uh, Sora, do you mind waiting in my room for a minute? I've got something, uh, private to talk to the person at the door."  
  
Sora regarded the person she thought was Mimi very strangely. "Uh, okay, Mimi, I'll, be in your room."  
  
Once Sora closed the door, Tai ran over and opened the apartment door. "Kari, T.K., Mi-er Tai, what are you guys doing here?  
  
"Beats me," T.K. said, following the other two inside. All three were wearing their normal clothes, "Kari just called up and told me to meet her and Tai here. What's going on?"  
  
The doorbell rang again.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous," Tai thought. "Would you guys mind waiting in the kitchen, while I see who this is?"  
  
Mimi grabbed Kari and T.K. by the shoulders and led them into the Tachikawa kitchen. Tai opened the door. "Oh, Jun, hi."  
  
"Hi Mimi," Davis's older sister said, walking in, with Davis behind her. Jun was wearing a pair of green pajamas, while Davis was wearing his usual attire.  
  
"Davis!" Tai said, surprised,"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to bring her stuff!" Davis panted, carrying in Jun's sleeping bag.  
  
"I'm glad you and I are going to be able to talk, and become friends," Jun said, "I really envy you Mimi. You're so pretty and popular."  
  
Tai started to blush. "Uh, thanks. Well, why don't you just put that stuff in my room, and I'll be right with you."  
  
"Okay," Jun said, with Davis following her.  
  
"Oh shoot!" Tai thought,"Sora's in Mimi's room!" Outloud she said,"Jun, wait!", but it was too late, Sora came out of the room.  
  
"Jun, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Mimi asked me over for a slumber party," Jun said,"Are you staying too?"  
  
Tai had to turn around to avoid Sora's questioning stare. When Tai did, she came face to face with Matt, who was just walking into the apartment. "Matt!" Jun shrieked when she saw him. She charged over and started to hug him. Unfourtuantly, all this commotion aroused T.K.'s curiosity and he ventured out of the kitchen. "Matt, what are you doing here?"  
  
"T.K.?" he asked, curiously as he turned towards Tai,"what are you doing here?"  
  
"What is going on here, Mimi?" Sora asked, as Tai closed the door.  
  
"Um," Tai studdered,"I, um...."  
  
"Here," Matt said,"I've got the egg that Izzy gave to me."  
  
"Is that a Digi-egg?" Davis asked,"Is it an Digi-armor?"  
  
"No," Mimi said,"Its a...well..."  
  
"What's a Digi-armor?" Jun asked, walking towards Matt,"Can I see?"  
  
"No," Matt said, placing it behind his back.  
  
"Come on," Jun said, grabbing for it while Matt tried to keep it out of her reach,"Can I please see?"  
  
"No!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
Jun made a jump for the egg, but Matt flung it upward. It flew out of his hands and landed in the center of everyone. When it landed it blasted out a burst of light the surrounded the entire room. Everyone present felt a strange sensation, then the light ended.  
  
Tai was the first to open his eyes. He first saw that everyone was lying around on the ground, the egg in the middle lay innocently. He stood up and noticed that he was shorter than he was before. "Well," he thought,"I'm not Mimi anymore...I wonder who....." he looked down,"Oh crap."  
  
He found that he was wearing tight brown shorts, a tight pink and white sleeveless shirt with arm length pink gloves. He didn't need to check his hair, but he did so anyway, as if to double check. Short hair with two strains on either side of his face, held in place by a pink hair clip. "This is just great!" he said,"I'm Kari! Wait, where's Kari."  
  
"Right here," Matt's body said, standing up,"Wow, hey, I'm pretty tall now. I can finally look down on you Tai!"  
  
Tai ignored her. "If you're Matt, then who's Matt?"  
  
"I'm over here," Mimi's body said. Tai watched the body that had been his for the past three days walk start to run her hands up her legs,"and while it didn't turn out exactly as I wanted, I will go with this."  
  
"Pervert," Tai thought as he watched the others in the room stand up. "Which one of you is Mimi?"  
  
"This is worse than I could have imagined," Davis's body said,"At least Tai's body was a prime example of the male community, as my original female body is, I, Mimi Tachiwaka, must now walk around in this delinquents body!"  
  
"Hey!" Jun's body shouted,"That's my body your...my body? Holy crap! I'm Jun, I'm my sister!"  
  
Davis started to examine his sister's body, when T.K.'s body walked over and slapped the hands away. "I don't want you touching anything on my body, you pre-puberty freak!"  
  
"I've gone through puberty!" Davis shouted.  
  
"You're nothing but a pervert!" Jun shouted, making T.K's body cry,"I want my body back! Get that freak out of my body!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Davis said, sticking a finger up Jun's nose,"Just wait until one of your boyfriends sees this!"  
  
"Okay," Tai said, counting off on Kari's fingers,"Mimi is Davis, Davis is Jun, Jun is T.K......that leaves Sora and T.K. unaccounted for. Where's T.K.?"  
  
"This is going to be hell," Sora's body said, sighing,"I've been in some tough situations before, but this really takes the cake!"  
  
"That's T.K.," Tai said,"Then where's Sora?"  
  
"There's only one body left, yours."  
  
"Oh yeah, "Tai said, turning around. He saw his original body staring back at him. "Care to explain what's going on?"  
  
"Sure," Tai said,"It all started when....."  
  
  
"....and that's the whole story," he finished.  
  
"So," T.K. said, picking up the egg,"We've got to get this thing to activate again, or we'll be stuck like this forever?"  
  
"Pretty much so," Mimi said, stretching out on the couch,"But, until then, we can't let anyone else know."  
  
Tai stared at her,"Really. If you had kept your big mouth shut in the first place, we won't be in this mess to begin with!"  
  
"What are you so upset for?" Mimi asked back,"you're still in a girl's body."  
  
"I know," Tai said,"But its my sister's body?"  
  
"So?" Kari asked.  
  
"It wouldn't be right to...you know...in this body."  
  
The eyes on Davis's body opened wide,"You little pervert!" Mimi yelled,"What did you do while you had my body?"  
  
"The same thing you were doing with mine!"Tai yelled back.  
  
Mimi just crossed Davis's arms.  
  
"Listen," Tai said,"We've got to keep this quiet. Now, we've got to live as each other for a while. Sora is Tai now, and I am Kari, we're going to the Kamiya's apartment. Matt is Mimi, so he has to stay here and have a slumber party with Davis, who is Jun. T.K. is Sora, which means he has to go to her house, and Jun is T.K., so she has to go to his. Understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Okay then," Tai said, getting up,"I'll try to get a hold of Izzy tonight, and we'll meet tomorrow in the mall, okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
AND SO ENDS ANOTHER CHAPTER. THERE WILL BE ANOTHER MAJOR SWITCH LIKE THE ONE IN THIS CHAPTER, I NEED YOUR INPUT. WHO SHOULD SWITCH WITH WHO? ONLY HUMAN CHARECTERS, AND THEY CAN INCLUDE THE REST OF THE DIGIDESTINED TOO. 


	6. 6

Part 6:  
  
So, just so you don't get confused, Tai is Kari, Kari is Matt, Matt is Mimi, Mimi is Davis, Davis is Jun, Jun is T.K, T.K. is Sora, and Sora is Tai.  
  
  
Matt examined herself in the full lenght mirrior again. She had taken her bath, and was now in a pair of tight pink shorts and a white t-shirt. She placed both her hands on her hips and smiled in the way that Mimi always did. "Hello, my name is Mimi,"  
  
"Would you please stop doing that?!" Davis said, from the floor of Mimi's room, her head under a pound of pillows, the rest of her in a sleeping bag,"I'm trying to sleep here!"  
  
Matt smiled. "Aren't you excited? I mean, you get to live as someone else for a couple of days, isn't that fun?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on," Matt said, pulling the covers off of the sleeping bag,"Don't you want to practice a little?"  
  
"No!" Davis said, grabbing the covers and pulling them back over her head,"I just want to get some sleep!"  
  
Matt crossed her arms,"You're no fun. What are you so grumpy about?"  
  
"What do you think?" Davis said,"I'm in my sister's body! I am Jun now, that's what's wrong! I've got to....wait a minute....I'm Jun, and Kari is you, right, I mean, Matt?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, everyone knows that Jun has the biggest crush on Matt....so maybe she'll finaly go out with me!"  
  
Matt looked at her. "Davis, it wouldn't be you going out with Kari, it would be Jun going out with Matt."  
  
"Forget you," Davis said, lying back down.  
  
"So," Matt said,"What do girls do at slumper partys anyway?"  
  
"How would I know? I haven't been studying being a girl, like you have!"  
  
Matt smirked at her,"I thought you would be an expert, seeing as how you've been on so many, JUN!"  
  
Davis throw a pillow on him.  
  
  
"I am definetly not going to get use to this!" Tai thought as she reached down to the edge of her shirt. She had all ready taken off her socks and gloves, but now came the hard part. Tai took a deep breath and pulled the shirt over her head. She kept her eyes closed and she pulled off her shorts.   
  
"There," she thought to herself, still keeping her eyes closed, "That was the easy part."  
  
With a groan, she reached behined her to unhook her bra. Tai had practice when he was Mimi, but he had never done it in the dark before. After the bra was off, she did the same with the underware.  
  
Tai then pulled on the robe, and after she tied it, she opened her eyes. "Whew!" she thought,"That was hard, but, I got through it. Now comes the bath...."  
  
With a groan she walked into the bathroom. She closed her eyes again before she took off the robe and into the tub. Tai hated taking a bath in the dark, but, he swore to himself that it was some sort of insence or something to look at his sister's naked body.  
  
She washed herself, glad that Kari's hair was much shorter than Mimi's was. After she had dried herself off, he put the robe back on and opened her eyes. "There," she thought, opening the door,"That wasn't so difficult."  
  
She turned off the lights and walked into the hallway. "Okay, Sora," she yelled,"I'm finished!"  
  
"Jeez!" Sora said, opening the door to Tai's room,"You're lucky your parent's aren't home!"  
  
Tai just shrugged and walked back to Kari's room. She sighed and closed her eyes again. She undid the robe, got dressed in Kari's pink pajamas and walked into the t.v. room, where she began to flip through the channels.  
  
"Ahh!" she thought, stopping on a violent robot cartoon of some sort.   
  
"Kari, we're home."  
  
"Oh shoot!" Tai thought, quickly changing the channel to a soap opera. She then turned around as if nothing was amis. "Oh, hi Mom, hi Dad."  
  
"Did you and T.K. get much studying done?" her mom asked as she placed a bag of grocieries on the counter.  
  
"Oh, uh, sure," Tai said,"Studying." "I hope she really was studying!" Tai thought.  
  
"Where's your brother?" Mr. Kamiya asked.  
  
"Taking a bath," Tai said,"Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering if he was looking at your Teen Magazines again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, I guess I never told you," Mrs. Kamiya said,"I saw him in your room reading some of the magazine you get." She slightly started to blush,"At first I thought it was just to look at the pictures of the models in their underware, but I thought I saw him fill out an order form...."  
  
"Mimi!" Tai yelled to herself,"What have you been doing when you were in my body?!"  
  
  
  
The next day everyone met in the mall like they had decided. "Well, what should we do now?" Sora asked. He was wearing Tai's normal brown shorts and blue short sleeve shirt.  
  
"I don't know," Tai asked. She was wearing Kari's white short sleeve shirt and her brown shorts,"Perfect time for Izzy to go on vacation, why wouldn' he even tell us?"  
  
"Maybe so we wouldn't bother him," T.K. said. Out of everyone, he was fairing the worst. Sora's hair was all messed up, and the white blouse and pink skirt she was wearing was all wrinkled.  
  
"I don't want to sit here and debate this!" Jun yelled in T.K.'s voice,"I just want my body back!"  
  
"Well, "Davis said,"If I could give it back to you, I would!" She was wearing a pair of red shorts and a long sleeve orange shirt.  
  
"Would you guys please stop yelling," Mimi said, "You're only making it worse."  
  
"He's-er, I mean, she's right," Matt said. She was wearing a tight fitting white skirt, a very tight grey tank top, knee high white socks with platform shoes. Her hair was done up in curls, and she was even lightly wearing makeup. To everyone preasent, it appeared that he was enjoying this way too much.  
  
"Well," Tai said,"Maybe we can try to use that egg again. I mean, we've just got to travel to the Digiworld with it. That's what happened the first time with Mimi and I."  
  
"It's worth a shot," T.K. said.  
  
"Okay," Tai said,"We'll meet at the school computer lab right after school."  
  
Okay, next, some of the Digidestined switch with their Digimon. Who should switch with who? 


	7. 7

Part 7:  
  
So, just so you don't get confused, Tai is Kari, Kari is Matt, Matt is Mimi, Mimi is Davis, Davis is Jun, Jun is T.K, T.K. is Sora, and Sora is Tai.  
  
Matt giggled to herself as she walked down the street. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a stripped tank top. Even though she was really a guy, she was starting to blush at all the guys checking her out. "Isn't this great?" she asked, smiling at the guys giving her stares.  
  
"I think you are enjoying this way too much," Davis said, sighing. "I want to get my old body back."  
  
"Why?" Matt asked,"Don't you like being a girl?"  
  
"No!" Davis shouted,"I don't like being a girl, and I don't like being my sister most of all! I just want to get to the Digital World so that we can get everything back to normal....and what are you looking at?"  
  
"Oh nothing," Matt said, smiling,"But, you've been getting looks from guys too."  
  
"What?" Davis said.  
  
"Yeah," Matt said, nodding,"Your, uh, uniform skirt is ridding up in the back."  
  
  
The two 'girls' walked into the computer lab and found all the switched Digidestined as well as Yolei sitting in the lab. The 'older' kids had their school uniforms on.  
  
"About time you got here!" Tai said, as Matt and Davis walked in.  
  
"Sorry," Davis said,"But Matt had to check herself out every time we passed a window."  
  
"Matt!" Mimi shouted from Davis's body,"What do you think you were doing?"  
  
"I personally don't think you should talk," Sora said, from Tai's body, crossing his arms,"I can only imagine what you were doing when you were in Mimi's body."  
  
"You guys are sick," Yolei said.  
  
"I thought you didn't belive us," Mimi said from Davis's body.  
  
"I didn't," Yolei said, calling up the Digital Gate, "but, now I'm fairly certain."  
  
"Just be quiet!" Tai said,"Do you have the egg?"  
  
"Right here," Matt said, pulling out the egg from inside of Mimi's purse.  
  
"Okay," Tai said, holding up his sister's Digivice,"Digi-port open!"  
  
They felt the similar feeling of being pulled through the Digital Gate. Each of them felt the egg in Matt's new female hand start to glow. Then, they were returned to the Digital World, hard.  
  
"Oh," Tai said, his eyes closed. "Did it work?" He opened his eyes."Oh, no!"  
  
"What happened?!" he heard a familar voice shout out. He turned around and saw Kari's body lying on the ground.   
  
"Um," Tai thought,"I'm Tai, who are you?"  
  
"Davis," she said, looking at Tai strangly,"Tai, is that you?"  
  
"Yup," Tai said,"Somehow, I've switch in Gatomon's body."  
  
"This is just great!" The Digimon Emperor said, standing up,"I was just suppose to help you guys switch back, not get switched myself!"  
  
Tai and Davis looked at him. "Yolei?" they both asked.  
  
"Yes," he said,"Wait, who's in my body?"  
  
"Arg!" they heard her old body shout out,"What is going on here? What trick is this?"  
  
"Who are you?" the three asked.  
  
Yolei's body pointed her fist at them. "I am the Digimon Emperor, what have you done to me?"  
  
"It was this egg," Mimi's body said, holding the egg in her hand. By that time, everyone else had woken up and realized what was going on. Digimon and Human alike were examining themsleves and screaming out in shock.  
  
"Guys!" Davis shouted over the noise,"Guys! We've got to figure out who's who before we can do anything."  
  
Mimi's body spoke first,"Well, this is T.K."  
  
"I'm Gatomon," Veemon's body spoke.  
  
"I'm Mimi," Patamon said.  
  
"Wow!" Matt's body said,"I'm Matt! I mean, this is Jun, but, I'm in Matt's body!"  
  
"Where's Kari?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Oh great!" Davis's body said.  
  
"Kari?" Tai asked.  
  
Davis sighed. "Yeah, its me."  
  
"Hey, Kari," Davis said,"I'm you, and you're me!"  
  
Kari started crying.  
  
"Its going to feel weired being a human," Jun spoke, "Oh, this is Patamon."  
  
"I know what you mean," Sora's body said,"I'm Veemon!"  
  
"And I'm Palmon!" T.K. said. He turned to Mimi in Patamon's body,"I'm the human, and you're the Digimon now."  
  
"Hey," Palmon said,"Who's got Mimi's Digivice?"  
  
"I do," T.K. said, walking over.  
  
"T.K.," Palmon said,"Its your brother. Use the Digiviceto Digivolve me to Ultimate!"  
  
"You're sick!" Mimi shouted, hovering in the air using Patamon's ears.  
  
"I don't have time for this!" The Digimon Emperor shouted from Yolei's body. She ran over, and grabbed the egg. She jumped onto one of the Airdramon's. "Get us out of here!""No!" Davis shouted,"He's stealing the only way for me to get back to my old body! We have to go after him!"  
  
"But why?" Jun asked from Matt's body,"I want to check this body out!"  
  
"Davis is right," Sora said,"We need to go after him. The Digimon can carry us."  
  
Tai, Matt, and Mimi paled in Gatomon, Palmon, and Patamon's bodies. "You mean, we'll have to...Digivolve?" Matt asked.  
  
Davis, T.K., and Palmon walked over to them. "Come on, "Davis said, holding out Kari's D-terminal,"Digi-armor energize!"  
  
Tai felt extreamly weird as his small, cat body twisted and changed. He found he could help but shout out,"Gatomon armor digivolve to Nefertimon!"  
  
The same thing happened to Matt and Mimi. "Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"  
  
"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusumon!"  
  
Kari held out Davis's D-terminal. "Let's go, Gatomon!"  
  
"Veemon armor digivovle to Raidramon!"  
  
Davis jumped onto Tai's back. Matt, in Togemon's body, picked up T.K. with his hand, and Palmon, in T.K.'s body, jumped onto Mimi's back.  
  
"I never thought I would become a hourse," Mimi said.  
  
"Neither did I," Tai said,"This feels, weird to say the least."  
  
"Enough talk," Davis said,"Let's go after the Digimon Emper-uh, I guess he's the Emperess now, huh? HA!"  
  
Gatomon in Raidramon's body and Matt in Togemon's body took off after Ken. Tai took a deep breath and flapped her wings. She took off into the air, followed behined by Mimi.  
  
"What about us?" Sora asked from Tai's body.  
  
"See if you can follow us!" Tai said,"We can't lose him!"  
  
Sora looked around at the bodies of Matt, Jun, Ken, and her old body, whom she really knew was Jun, Patamon, Yolei, and Veemon. "Great, now what?"  
  
to be continued..... 


	8. 8

  
  
Part 8:  
  
Tai felt extremely weird as he flew through the air. It wasn't that he was a female, no, he had been in a female's body for the past two weeks, first Mimi, and then his sister. What was weird, was that he was in a Digimon's body, with his sister's body, which was inhibited by his best friend, riding on his back.  
  
He looked to his left, and saw Mimi, in Pegasusmon's body, and Palmon, in T.K.'s body, riding on top, on the right was Matt, in Togemon's body, with T.K., in Mimi's body. "Are we almost there yet?" Davis asked.  
  
"Almost," Mimi said,"It looks like he went in that cave down there."  
  
The three Digidestined and their Digimon landed. Tai felt his body turn inside out again as he return to a Gatomon form. He turned and saw that Mimi's new Digimon body was turning back into Patamon. "That was really weird!" Tai said.  
  
"I know," Mimi said, landing on top of Palmon's new head.  
  
"Well," Davis said, in Kari's body,"Let's go pay our friend a visit."  
  
They were just about to walk into the cave, when Ken walked out. He was still in Yolei's body, and wearing his Digimon Emperor's Uniform, but, it had been modified a bit so that it was tighter and fit his new female frame better. "You, again?!" he asked, throwing his head back in laughter,"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Where is the egg?" Tai demanded.  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that!" he shouted.  
  
"Hey," Davis said,"You'd better be quiet, Digimon Empress!"  
  
Ken smirked slightly,"I may be the Digimon Empress, but, I still hold the Digi-egg of Transference, as I am calling it. And as long as I have the egg, I will be able to hide from any crime that I commit! I can run to the real world, and do anything I want! All I have to do is switch bodies with someone before they are caught!"  
  
He flicked his whip against the ground. "However, if you still want the egg, come and get it!"  
  
He laughed in Yolei's voice, and ran into the cave. A second later, a group of Aridramon appeared like a cloud over the sky. "You guys go in," Tai told the three in the human bodies,"We'll free these Digimon."  
  
"Right," Davis nodded in Kari's body. He then turned to T.K. in Mimi's body, and Palmon in T.K.'s body,"Let's go!"  
  
"Okay, gang," Tai said,"Digivolve!"  
  
Tai felt his body start to twist and turn. He found that he couldn't help shout out,"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"  
  
"Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"  
  
Tai looked down at his new body. "Wow!" he thought,"This body, stronger, more powerful!" He scanned his barley clothed frame, finding himself slightly aroused.  
  
"That was incredible!" he heard Matt, in Lillymon's body shout out. He turned to look at him. Matt was examining his new body, as well and rubbing the two breasts that were poking out of the pink dress. "Mimi had breasts," he said,"But not as big as these!"  
  
"Yeah," Tai said, looking at the two bumps that were held in place by the tight suit,"Neither did Kari."  
  
Both of them were slammed in the head by a staff. Mimi, in Angemon's body growled. "Oh yeah?" she said,"Well, neither of you had muscles like these!"  
  
Their fight was interrupted by a blast from one of the Airdramons. "Let's argue later, okay?" Tai said, flying up into the air.  
  
  
When Davis, T.K., and Palmon reached the inside of the cave, they found the Digimon Empress sitting cross-legged in a throne type seat. "So," he said,"You've come to challenge me?"  
  
"That's right!" Davis shouted, pointing Kari's finger at him,"You and me! Right now, let's go!"  
  
"As you wish," Ken laughed placed the egg safely on the seat,"And if any of the other two tries and take that egg, you're finished, understand?"  
  
Davis turned to T.K. and Palmon,they both nodded. "Okay," Davis said, cluching Kari's hands,"Let's go!"  
  
The Digimon Empress shot his whip at Davis, but, he grabbed it with his one hand, and brought Ken forward quickly. He punched him in the nose with his other hand. Ken brought his hand behind Kari's body and pulled Davis down.   
  
Davis was about to bring Kari's foot up to slam into Ken's male area, when he mentally slapped himself. "Duh!" he said,"He's in Yolei's body, THEY'RE not there anymore!"  
  
Ken slammed his elbow into Davi's chest. "Owe!" he said, rubbing his breasts,"That hurt!"  
  
"Of course!" Ken sneered. He leaped up to knocked Davis out, but Davis rolled out of the way. He quickly grabbed Ken's whip, and wrapped the Digimon Empresses arms tight behind her back.   
  
"There," Davis said,"I won again! Ha!"  
  
  
Later that day, Tai and Mimi were standing on the top floor of the pyramid, the egg in Mimi's hands. Tai sighed. "I'm going to miss that thing," he said.  
  
Mimi looked at him strangely. "What?"  
  
"No, no," he said,"Don't get me wrong. I'm happy to be back in my regular body, that everyone's back in their regular bodies, and that things are just back to normal, but, it was interesting, and fun, to see things from another person's perspective, to see things through different eyes."  
  
"I agree," Mimi said, placing the egg back on the alter. She then followed Tai out of the room. "Besides," she said,"I did kind of like being you. You've got a great body.."  
  
Tai smiled. "You don't have such a bad body yourself."  
  
Mimi placed her head on Tai's shoulder, and he put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
As they walked out of Digital Forest, they never looked back at the Digi-egg of Transference. They had left it where they found it, but, it would not sleep forever.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
